Hazukashiki Omou
by Lil Dorothy
Summary: The group is fighting and capturing fiends for the Aeon in the Remiem Temple.Rikku is becoming discouraged and very exhausted about the fighting and a way to keep Yuna alive.She's having anxiety left and right.Until someone steps in to cheer her up.
1. Part 1

Hazukashiki Omou 

By: Lil Dorothy

Part 1

"Lulu, do you know where we are?'' Tidus asked. Lulu looked at the surroundings. She shook her head, which made him frustrated. Almost as frustrated as Rikku was. The fighting for the item for the Aeon in the Remiem Temple was quite boring. She knew that it was very important and they needed it. They had gotten one from Belgemine, and the other, they had to fight for. Rikku knew that. Auron had noticed the frustration building upon her face. "Rikku? Why are you so quiet?" Rikku snapped out of her unpleasant state. "Oh. Nothing's wrong. I was just…uh.". "When are we stopping? My feet are killin' me!" Tidus interrupted. His outburst changed the subject, which relieved her. She, for one, didn't want to share her feelings amongst the group right now. "Let's wait till we find a clearing." Auron answered. "Then we rest." Of course, this was obeyed. 

Eventually, they had came to a clearing. Firewood was collected, and tents were set up. Tidus had gone straight to bed. His soft snoring left unnoticed. Wakka was sitting in the ground, gazing up at the purple-pinkish sky. Auron sat on a log and was drinking from his jug. Yuna and Lulu was in the tent, and Kimahri…he was just off somewhere. Which left Rikku unoccupied. A perfect time to think about how many fiends they had caught within the forest they had been in. However, Rikku just stared off. The pinkish sky hypnotized her. Leaving her in a dazed state. 

"Sir Auron?'' Yuna asked the almost drunken man. "Do you know where Rikku is?" Auron gulped down his wine, and wiped his mouth with his wrist. "She is over there near the pond." Yuna bowed and walked away. He almost sighed and strapped on his jug to his scarlet jacket. "The youth." Yuna approached her transfixed relative. "Rikku?" Rikku turned and looked at Yuna. Yuna's eyes were sad somehow. "Is bothering you?" Rikku smiled a false smile. "No. I'm just thinkin' about how great it will be to defeat Sin and…" _Lying is clear like water. You can see right through it. ".._how me and Tidus are trying to keep you from dying when you do so."

"It's getting late. I think we should go to bed." Rikku stood up and stretched. " Remember? It's my turn to watch for fiends." Rikku pointed out. "Oh. I see." Yuna replied. "Well…then I will…see you in the morning then." "Okay." Yuna turned then stopped. "Who's going to watch with you Rikku?'' Rikku shrugged. "Who's ever left, I guess." Yuna giggled a little. "What's so funny?'' Yuna stopped and said, "Sir Auron…has been drinking. Yet he's the only one left because Kimahri has left of somewhere. Let's hope that Sir Auron hasn't had too much wine." Rikku gave Yuna a funny look. "Oh, go on to bed. Young summoneresses need their beauty rest." Yuna smiled then ran off.

Rikku rubbed her head in dismay. "Sheesh, this is great. I'll be watching for fiends with a half drunk warrior monk." She set her eyes upon Auron. He didn't seem drunk. A lot of things couldn't be told about him. Whether he's sick, cold, or wounded, the same cold expression laid upon his aged face. No one but he could know. _Ashamed_… What dilemma. Rikku saw him rise from the log he took refuge on and was walking towards her. She clamped her mouth shut as he approached, in fear of saying something wrong. Rikku knew that he wouldn't hurt her…but if he's drunk, she wasn't going to push her luck.

"Rikku. Why are you so pale?" He asked her. "Um…uh, well…" Rikku started to stay then stopped. He chuckled. "We have to scout around for fiends." Auron told her. "But we practically killed all of them…" Rikku whined. "Some like to be tricky, and attack when you're off guard." She took this as a lecture, and decided to do as told. "Where do we search first?" she asked him. "We wait, not search. That way, we don't worry about the campsite. "Oh." 

The night seemed to drag on. Tidus's snoring was heard. So were the light cries and squeaks of Lulu's Moogle. Rikku yawned. Auron drank. Wakka was mumbling something in his sleep. The silence of the forest. Rikku knew that it was gonna be one long night..

:________________:

So how do you like the story so far. I'll be writing more soon, okay?

Lil Dorothy


	2. Part 2

Hazukashiki Omou 

By: Lil Dorothy

Part 2

The stars glistered in the darkened sky. The moon enhanced it; making it pleasant. Rikku stretched her arms and legs, if fear of them becoming stiff in the long wait. She stared into the sky until Auron asked, "What time is it?" The first words since the watch had begun. ''Around 12 o' clock,'' Rikku finally answered. Auron glanced at her with wonder. He watched her hug her knees and stared into the flame with heavy eyes. _Deepened with the flickering flames. _''You tired?'' He asked her. Rikku smiled. ''Didn't know you were concerned.'' Auron looked at her. _' Concerned? Just…" ''_Curiosity, that's all.'' He said. 

Rikku rose and started to walk from the campsite. ''Where are you going?'' ''To get some water,'' She started off the trail to the nearest pond. Rikku arrived in the short while. She splashed water upon her. It had been a long time since she has been on watch this long. The last time was at least a month ago, so she had much sleep since then. Her last watch had been with Lulu. Mentor, wise, formal_…_Many words could describe Lulu, at least in Rikku's eyes. She insisted on being like her, which Lulu found flattering in the young girl's unbreakable determination. 

She had finished her last gulp of water. Rikku hopped up and ran into something. ''What the-'' She looked up to find a dazed Tidus. ''Hi Tidus.'' She chirped, ''What are you doing-'' She noticed Auron standing behind him. ''The boy was just on his way to do his business.'' Rikku turned away. ''I'll be going then. Ah heheh.'' She walked away in sheer embarrassment. Rikku's gulped down the lumps in her throat. ''How humiliating.''

Auron and Tidus had returned after a ten-minute period. Tidus returned to his tent and Auron took his place. Rikku saw him take another drink from his jug. ''You like to drink, don't you?'' Auron found this amusing, and chuckled. ''Helps me stay up.'' Rikku scratched her head. ''Don't you ever get hangovers?'' ''No,'' Rikku was now comfortable with the conversation. ''How come you never talk about yourself?'' she asked him. ''Some things are best left unsaid,'' he said. ''I'm..'' _Drawn to this world…I'm dead. " _not full of chatter..'' Rikku was silent after that. ''You should rest.'' Auron offered. She now had realized she was tired. Rikku buried her face within her knees and closed her eyes. 

'_No fiends at all, and still we sit here.' _Rikku thought, '_I don't have to worry about tomorrow…Wakka and Tidus will be watching.'' _She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, dreaming her dreams, while being watched over by Auron, whom stayed up the whole night with undisturbed silence.

Morning----

Tidus was one of the early birds of the group. He hopped out his tent that he shared with Wakka and stretched his arms. He walked towards the ledge of the place they took rest upon and saw the sun rise. ''You're up early.'' He turned around to find Auron. '' 'Sup Auron?'' Auron grumbled. "Where's your coat?'' Tidus asked. Auron pointed towards a sleeping Rikku. Sure enough, Auron's dark scarlet coat covered Rikku's small figure. Tidus gave Auron a sly look. ''What?'' Auron asked. ''You didn't!'' Tidus snickered, the smug look remaining. ''I…didn't what?'' ''Don't act all innocent! I knew _exactly_ what you did.'' Tidus continued, ''You _seduced_ her, didn't you?'' Auron raised an eyebrow. ''That's bullshit. She's way to young… I couldn't. I'd feel guilty. ''

Tidus shot a look over in Rikku's direction. She had just woken up and was yawning. Rikku had all her clothes on, everything was in place. Tidus gulped a lump in his throat. His baffled face proved everything. ''S-sorry Auron. I'll be…somewhere.'' Tidus started in a power walk, but Auron caught him by the hood of his shirt. ''Do not…accuse me of perversity.'' ''Y-yes.''

Wakka saw the whole seen between them. He ran up to Tidus and got him in a headlock. ''What wit you and Sir Auron? He seemed pretty angry, ya?'' Tidus struggled and began to turn blue. ''Let me go Wakka!!'' he struggled out. ''Okay.'' Wakka said, letting go of the blue blonde. ''Now what happened?'' Tidus rubbed his throat. ''Nothing happened. He…was just telling me something, that's all. You know how Auron can be at times.'' Wakka stared at his companion. ''I can tell you lying, ya. You're blinking a lot, and your eyebrows twitching.'' Tidus gritted his teeth. '_Damn, Auron is gonna kill me_ _if I tell Wakka what I said_.' 

Tidus looked around in discomfort. ''He was telling me that last night,'' ''Yes?'' Wakka insisted. ''That…I..'' Tidus choked out. Tidus saw Lulu approaching and said, ''There's Lulu,'' Wakka turned around ''Morning' Lu,'' Wakka told her. Relief swept over him like cold water. "_I do not want to do that ever again…''_

----------------------------------------------^.^

Cliffhanger!! Bwahahahah!!

Sorry I took so long to write another chapter. I've been one vacation, and school's cutting' in. (Damn math homework.) But any way, which you think the story will be? **Aurikku** or **Tikku**. Read to find out 

__


End file.
